Bilhetinho azul
by Camila Rousseau
Summary: [Songfic]O meu amor foi embora e só deixou pra mim, Um bilhetinho todo azul com seus garranchos, dizendo baby nosso amor foi um engano. parece uma sinopse desconexa mais tem tudo a ver com a história.DMHP?


**Nome**: Bilhetinho azul

**Shipper**: DMxHP?

**Aviso:** é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! Ah, e pra quem é chegada(o) num lemom, me desculpe, mais isso fica pra próxima.. hehehe ainda não sou capaz de escrever um bom lemom... XD

**Sinopse**: _O meu amor foi embora e só deixou pra mim, Um bilhetinho todo azul com seus garranchos, dizendo baby nosso amor foi um engano. (parece uma sinopse desconexa mais tem tudo a ver com a história.)_

**Disclaimer**: harry e draco, assim como todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu. E eu não to ganhando nem um tostão pra fazer isso.

Boa leitura .

oOoOoOo

O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pela pouca luz que as cortinas escuras deixavam passar. Draco virou a cabeça para o relógio do lado da cama e viu que já eram 11 da manha. Como já imaginava, o companheiro não estava na cama. _"Não, ele sempre acordara sedo."_ Mas quando se levantou viu uma coisa na mesa de cabeceira que não esperava.

_Hoje eu acordei com sono, e sem vontade de acordar_

_O meu amor foi embora e só deixou pra mim, _

_Um bilhetinho todo azul com seus garranchos,_

Ele pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel azul e leu as poucas linhas inúmeras vezes até _realmente_ entender o que queriam dizer.

_Que dizia assim "Chuchu vou me mandar!"_

_É eu vou pra Bahia talvez volte qualquer dia_

_O certo é que eu estou vivendo eu estou tentando..._

_Nosso amor foi um engano!_

Mais o que exatamente era aquilo! Pensou com raiva. Se aquele magrelo de testa rachada achava que podia descartá-lo pela segunda vez e sairia imune, estava enganado! E alias, que diabos era exatamente Bahia? Um hotel, uma cidade, um país africano? Mais não importava, pois ia buscá-lo em qualquer canto para tirar satisfações sobre aquilo.

Mais então veio a luz: aquilo não era sério... Não podia ser. Eles haviam enfrentado toda a sociedade, todo o preconceito, e haviam sido os três melhores meses da vida de ambos, não havia?

Agora ele se lembrou, era aniversário de quatro meses de namoro deles. Era com certeza uma brincadeira do harry e ele ira aparecer de tarde e fazer uma surpresa. Provavelmente estarem fazendo uma viagem pelo Brasil de férias devia ter mexido com o senso de humor do moreno pois _aquilo não tinha graça_.

Draco fez uma nota mental para que quando harry voltasse ele se fingisse de magoado e não aceitaria as desculpas prontamente, fazendo com que o outro caísse em si e nunca mais pensasse em fazer isso novamente.

Mais por alguma razão aquelas palavras não saiam da sua cabeça "nosso amor foi um engano".

- eu preciso é de um bom scoth.- falou para si mesmo. Foi se trocar e viu outra coisa: todas as roupas de harry tinham sumido. Fez outra nota mental: demorar bastante tempo para voltar as boas com o moreno. _Aquilo realmente não tinha nenhuma graça_.

Mais lá dentro, bem lá dentro, algo começou a incomodar. Uma sensação de que talvez aquilo tudo não fosse brincadeira. Talvez o moreno realmente tivesse deixado-o, no aniversario de namoro deles, no meio de uma viagem de férias num país desconhecido –e enorme.

_O certo é que eu estou vivendo eu estou tentando..._

_Nosso amor foi um engano, _

Essas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça independente de tudo.

Quando chegou no bar pediu logo um scoth duplo. Nada melhor do que afogar qualquer duvida até que harry chegasse pondo fim na brincadeira sem graça.

---------------------------------

_Hoje eu acordei com sono e sem vontade de acordar_

Draco abriu os olhos com dificuldade por toda a claridade que entrava no quarto por estar com as cortinas abertas. Não se lembrava de ter ido para o quarto. Então refletiu um minuto se tudo não fora um sonho, mais aí viu o maldito papel. Tão azul e pequeno. Lembrou-se com raiva de como se- enganou pensando que era apenas uma brincadeira.

_Como pode alguém ser tão demente, porra louca_

_Inconseqüente e ainda amar, _

_Ver o amor como um abraço curto pra não sufocar_

Sentindo um gosto ruim na boca e uma incrível dor de cabeça, escovou os dentes e sentindo fome- afinal não comera no dia anterior- desceu para ainda pegar o almoço.

A sensação de almoçar sozinho ali era muito estranha.

Mais logo ela desapareceu quase por completo- havia um jovem olhando cobiçosamente para ele. Era realmente bem atraente. Pele queimada de sol, cabelos enrolados, olhos cor-de-mel. Sorriu de volta tentando ao Máximo ser atraente –coisa fácil para o loiro.

Almoçou tranqüilamente trocando caba vez olhares mais provocantes com o jovem, e mesmo quando acabou e se levantou para ir ao bar sentiu o olhar dele em sua nuca.

Dez minutos após se sentar o rapaz veio a seu encontro. Sorriu atraentemente para ele.

_O certo é que eu estou vivendo eu estou tentando..._

_Nosso amor foi um engano!_

E daquele momento em diante se lhe perguntassem quem era Harry Potter ele responderia com total indiferença, como se nunca tivessem deixado de ser antigos rivais na escola.

oOoOoOo

N.A.: bom 1º brigada por ler minha singela fic desculpa se você é fã do shipper DH, mais a culpa não é minha, mais da musica do barão vermelho que foi o que me inspirou pra escrever essa fic. Hehehe Agora só tenho um pedido: por favor deixe um review... afinal não custa né?


End file.
